Souvenirs
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS UA shonen-ai. On trouve de tout dans son grenier, suffit de pas faire attention où on met les pieds et de laisser faire sa curiosité.


Comme promis, un nouvel OS !

C'est vrai qu'il est court mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

(Oui, je sais, il n'a pas été corrigé. Alors je m'excuse pour les fautes)

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à notre dieu à tous, le grand Tite Kubo**

* * *

C'était bientôt le nouvel an. Et qui dit « nouvel an », dit « grand nettoyage de fin d'année ». Ichigo Kurosaki, jeune diplômé de la fac de médecine de Tokyo ne pouvait y couper. Il avait décidé de commencer par le grenier. C'était sans aucun doute la pièce dont ils s'occupaient le moins et le reste de la maison semblerait moins monstrueux comme ça.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte en bois au fond du couloir du premier étage. Il monta le petit escalier en colimaçon qui menait au grenier en se tenant fermement à la rampe. Il était tombé une fois, pas deux. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva au moment où il posa son pied sur le sol du grenier. Ils ne faisaient vraiment pas assez le ménage ici. Il allait commencer seul mais heureusement que Kensei ne rentrait pas tard aujourd'hui. Ichigo souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit le velux, puis il redescendît et récupéra l'aspirateur qu'il avait laissé au premier. Enlever la poussière n'était pas quelque chose de très dur, mais ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant non plus. Dans cette histoire, c'était la motivation qui lui manquait le plus.

Le rouquin commença par aspirer la poussière sur les étagères et sur les cartons. En y repensant, Ichigo se fit la réflexion que le grenier était la seule pièce de la maison que Kensei et lui n'avait pas dépucelé. Une légère rougeur s'empara de ses joues. Kensei déteignait vraiment trop sur lui s'il se mettait à penser spontanément à ce genre de chose.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le carton positionné dans son chemin et tomba tête la première dans la poussière. Toussant et insultant copieusement le carton, il se releva avec un regard noir pour la boîte incriminée. Il la ramassa dans le but de la ranger quand un détail attira son attention. « K.M » était inscrit sur un des battants. Pourquoi Kensei aurait-il inscrit ses initiales sur ce carton en particulier ? Poussé par la curiosité, il le reposa par terre et s'accroupit pour l'ouvrir. Il contenait des photos en vrac.

Ichigo prit la première photo qui venait. Elle les représentait tous les deux, Kensei et lui, sur le banc d'un parc. Ils se disputaient la fin d'un paquet de pocky fraise-chocolat. Le rouquin sourit à ce souvenir. Il était sûr de son amour pour Kensei depuis quelque temps mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon moment pour le lui avouer. Kensei l'avait fait pour lui, une semaine plus tard. Par reflexe, Ichigo tourna la photo, et fut étonné de voir un mot écrit au stylo noir. Il le lu. « Je voulais tellement t'embrasser à ce moment-là. » Ichigo releva les sourcils d'étonnement. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Kensei, mais c'était son écriture.

Il prit une autre photo dans le carton. Elle était très récente. Lisa l'avait prise il y a quelques jours, pour Noël. Kensei et lui s'embrassaient chastement sous le gui. Le baiser n'était pas resté chaste très longtemps mais sur le cliché, on voyait très bien qu'ils étaient amoureux. Il retourna la photo. « Presque 8 ans. Je t'aime, Ichi. »

Il en prit une troisième. Shinji, Kensei, Lisa et lui, sous la neige. Ils venaient de finir une bataille de boules de neige et étaient trempés. C'était leur dernier jour de vacances. « On aurait dû prendre une douche en rentrant mais on a fait l'amour. T'étais beau, Ichi. Mais t'as choppé un sale rhume et j'ai dû m'occuper de toi pendant une semaine. »

Ichigo rigola en prenant la suivante. Sur celle-là, Ichigo était seul, à la sortie de son université. Il souriait à l'objectif. « J'aime quand tu me souris. »

Sur la suivante, Il était assis à côté de Lisa et regardait son manga ecchi par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il arborait une jolie teinte rouge sur les joues. « Ça te fait rougir, mais finalement, tu les as tous lu. » Ichigo rougit. C'est vrai, il avait emprunté ses mangas à Lisa et Kensei n'avait pas arrêté de se foutre de lui après ça.

La suivante était une simple photo de leur rue sous la pluie vue par la fenêtre du salon. On pouvait voir les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur la fenêtre. « On s'est disputé, Ichi. J'aime pas nos disputes. Elles sont toujours violentes. Mais j'aime quand tu viens t'excuser, même quand c'est moi qui suis en tort. Ça me donne le courage de m'excuser en retour. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en avisant celle qui suivait. C'était lui, allongé sur le ventre, nu, le drap remonté jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Il dormait. « Je t'aime, Ichigo Kurosaki. Je ne te le dis pas assez. » Ichigo acquiesça malgré lui. Kensei n'était pas très « déclaration », mais il lui montrait souvent qu'il l'aimait.

La suivante montrait Ichigo et ses sœurs, Isshin en arrière-plan. C'était il y avait trois ou quatre ans, lors du nouvel an chez les Kurosaki. « Heureusement, je suis tombé sur le moins barge de la famille… » Le rouquin rigola en voyant le mot. Kensei lui faisait la remarque à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa famille.

Celle d'après représentait Kensei, endormi sur le canapé de leur salon, un livre sur le ventre. « C'est toi qui l'a prise. Quand je l'ai vu, tu m'as dit « t'es beau quand tu dors. Tes sourcils se détendent enfin. » Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Ichi. »

Sur la suivante, Ichigo et Orihime, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, discutaient à une table en fer dans le petit jardin de cette dernière. « Quand je pense qu'elle t'a nommé parrain de son monstre… Pourquoi t'as accepté ? Maintenant, elle nous refile son moufflet une fois par an pour son anniversaire de mariage avec Ulquiorra. Enfin, heureusement que ce n'est qu'une fois par an… »

Celle qui suivait représentait un lion en peluche. C'était Kon, la peluche qu'Ichigo avait depuis qu'il était tout petit. A présent, elle était rangée dans un des cartons du grenier, Ichigo ne pouvait se résigner à la jeter. « Karin m'a dit que tu ne l'as rangée dans un carton que quand tu as emménagé chez moi. C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas dormir seul ? » Seigneur, il allait tuer Karin !

La suivante avait été déchirée en son centre puis récolé avec du scotch. Ils marchaient côte à côte en discutant et riant. C'était Orihime qui l'avait prise, mais ils s'étaient disputés peu de temps après. « 3 ans qu'on est ensemble. J'ai vraiment cru que cette dispute était la dernière. Je déteste Shuuhei Hisage et Renji Abarai ! » Ichigo se renfrogna. Il se souvenait très bien de sa dispute avec Kensei à propos de Renji et Shuuhei. Ça avait été la plus violente. Ils s'étaient presque détruits cette fois-là. Ça avait commencé parce Renji l'avait embrassé à la suite d'un pari avec Shuuhei et Kensei les avait pris sur le fait. Renji n'avait appris qu'après leur dispute que Shuuhei avait tout mis en œuvre parce qu'il voulait sortir avec Kensei. Il était allé s'excuser auprès de ses deux amis et leur avait tout dit. Si Kensei avait eu du mal à l'accepter, Ichigo avait tout fait pour se remettre avec Kensei et il avait finalement réussit. Les deux amants avaient définitivement coupé les ponts avec Hisagi et restait à présent distant avec Abarai. Ce n'était pas un souvenir très plaisant, mais ça faisait partit de leur histoire, Ichigo comprenait pourquoi Kensei l'avait gardé.

Ichigo éclata de rire en voyant la treizième photo. Hiyori était en premier plan et faisait une grimace à l'objectif. Kensei et Ichigo étaient juste derrière elle, sur le canapé du salon de Shinji. Ils étaient penché l'un vers l'autre et chuchotaient entre eux. « Tu te souviens de cette journée ? C'était pout tes 23 ans. J'étais en train de t'expliquer tous ce que je voulais te faire subir avec le cadeau que Lisa, Rose et Love t'avait offert. Tu n'arrêtais pas de rougir et de m'embrasser. »

La porte d'entrée claqua.

-Ichigo ? Appela Kensei du rez-de-chaussée.

-J'arrive !

Que devait-il faire ? Dire à Kensei qu'il avait trouvé le carton ? Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il ne savait pas s'il n'allait pas s'énerver en voyant le carton. Kensei pouvait être imprévisible et ce qu'il avait écrit était très personnel. Il prit finalement le carton sous le bras en gardant les photos à la main. Il valait mieux que Kensei l'apprenne de lui plutôt qu'il le découvre seul. Il redescendit prudemment l'escalier en colimaçon, traversa le couloir puis descendit le deuxième escalier jusqu'au salon. Kensei était affalé dans le canapé, les yeux fermés.

-Je suis fatigué. Marmonna Kensei. On peut pas faire ce foutu nettoyage demain ?

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Euh… Kensei ?

-Mmh ?

-J'ai commencé par le grenier.

Cette simple phrase fit réagir Kensei, qui se releva brusquement et posa un regard presque horrifié sur Ichigo. Il remarqua immédiatement les photos et le carton et se laissa retomber sur le canapé en gémissant.

-J'aurais dû les cacher. Murmura-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Pas sûr de comprendre sa réaction, Ichigo posa ses « nouvelles acquisitions » sur la table basse et s'assit à côté de Kensei.

-Je suis désolé. Ça m'a intrigué et j'ai regardé.

Kensei secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-C'est pas grave, mais c'est embarrassant.

Rassuré, Ichigo passa ses bras autour de son cou et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir. Souffla-t-il. Si j'avais su, je serais monté au grenier bien avant.

Grognement primitif de la part de son amant qui passa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Le but, justement, c'était que tu ne saches pas.

-Je vois pas pourquoi.

Kensei coula un regard incertain vers lui.

-Je t'aime. Murmura le rouquin contre ses lèvres. Puis, il l'embrassa.

Le plus âgé le fit basculer sur le canapé pour qu'il se retrouve sous lui. Ichigo se raccrocha à son cou et commença à lui embrasser la mâchoire puis à descendre plus bas.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Kensei.

Son amant lui fit un sourire pervers.

-C'est si gentiment demandé. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Verdict, les amis ?

Une petite review et j'essaie d'écrire sur un nouveau couple qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup ^^


End file.
